A Tricky Affair
by Miss.RedishBlue
Summary: Having a too worried ex-mass murder as a father and a creepy freaked out ex-detective as a mother, falling in love with a supposed drama queen blondie named Mello(who Near thinks is a girl)might not be too bad at all for antisocial Near. But Mello is in love with the red-head kid and Near is gonna help Mello get him.Light is worried and L is…?fem!LxLight;MattxMelloxNearyaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Chapter one successfully edited. Hope it's better now. For the ones who are reading this fic for the first time, I'm already thank you just for passing by xD. English is not my mother language. I'm actually brazillian and so be kind to me, please. I'm currently on a search for a beta, so if any o__f you want to give me a hand helping me write this story, I would be forever thankful._

_Warnings: Well, fem L! Sorry folks, I needed a fem L for what I'm planning to do. But don't worry, the main couple is MelloxNear, and yeah, it's yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Do I really need to say that? Useless._

_Rate&Review&Enjoy,_

xXx

" Excuse me, sir "

Light looked up from the novel he was reading. He had been reading _Gone Girl_ for the past two weeks and was surprised how it turned out to be a very pleasant book. He really should start taking the list of the NY best-sellers more seriously, instead of just judging every single one boring, insipid and potentially Fifty Shades of Grey wannabe like. Still, he liked the handcuffs on the cover of the first novel of the trilogy, though. Reminded him of the old times.

So Light reluctantly averted his eyes from Nick and Amy's twisted world to stare at the skinny teenager who was trying to get his attention for the last 10 minutes.

Not that he had noticed.

Or at least, _pretended to_ not had noticed.

"Yes?" he really tried to sound polite, but his voice sounded a little bit too irritated for being distracted from his dear book by that anorexic teen. The boy was wearing a red cap that looked very much like one that Mario would use in one of his games.

Too bad. Light hated Mario.

The kid cleared his throat, a little bit distressed by the sharp look Light was sending him.

" You know, sir, that boy over there" Mario Cap pointed at a white haired-boy who was sitting at the sand bench. The boy was staring blankly at his own naked feet. His white clothes were dirty and his hair was a totally mess, but the boy looked too much numb to care about his appearance. Even from distance, you could tell the little albino had had a hard time by the chaotic state his own being was.

Light's heart sank. What had happened?

" He claims he is your son" Mario Cap smiled apologetic, like he had just told Light some kind of plain joke or something almost to unbelievable that he had to apologize somehow.

Light raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

Mario Cap seemed taken aback by the naturally of Light's tone.

" Well, sir, I-i didn't…"

"You didn't believe that I was indeed, his father" Light stated flatly, like it was something he said all the time.

Well, _it really_ happened all the time.

"Oh Ye-yes, I mean you look so young to…"

"My wife didn't like wasting time, that's all" Light cut him, coldly. "Now, tell me, what happened to him?"

Mario Cap tried to recompose himself ; he was still a bit shocked by the thought of this young handsome man being the dad of the weirdo albino with 11 years at least. He tried to sound calm and reassured, maybe just to impress Light of how mature he could be. Unfortunately, the young man had only eyes for the kid.

" He fell from the seesaw and ended up hurting his leg"54,52

Light tried to caught Near's eyes, who were covered by the white bangs. When Near stared back in return Light could easily tell that Near had never laid one foot on the seesaw and the hurting in his leg was clearly a lie that he made up for the Mario Cap kid. Near probably recognize the guy as the one in charge of the playground that day, and quickly plotted his nasty plan:

Away from the Mario Cap sight, Near rolled on the filthy ground, making such a big muss of himself that would make every mother weep helpless about the piece of work she was going to have to clean all the grubbiness. Finishing his soil masterpiece, he covered his face with the most hurtful look and called the Mario Cap guy with a low, sored voice that would melt even the Titanic's iceberg. The Mario Cap guy would ask him tenderly where were his parents, trying to stop the (fake) tears that were coming up at the albino's big grey eyes. Near would lift his doll like arm and point shyly at the brunette man who was sitting languid a few meters away from them.

Then Mario Cap guy would go there and urge Light to take care of his would then be _forced to obey_ (for the sake of not being called a cruel, denatured father) and take Near out of the park so that he could take care of his injury.

_Immediately._

Of course, Light could never tell Mario Cap all that. How could a mindless teen like him believe that the whole scene was just a prank made by his too-genius-for-his-own-good son so that he could get away from the park that he had been obliged to go and that he hated with all his guts.

Tell me, how could he?

_Currently score: Near 1x0 Light_

"He says it's hurting a lot. It looks pretty bad, really" Mario Cap said. Hah! The smart ass had probably put some of the red fresh paint that covered the seesaw on his ankle, spreading it all over his pale skin, to look more natural and gruesome that a bruise could ever be.

Little bastard.

I tried to call the ambulance, but he insisted so much on going home, but I-I really think we should better call them and…"

"Forget about the ambulance" interrupted Light. Still holding his father gaze, Near smirked.

Light gave a deep sigh.

_Currently score: Near 2x0 Light_

" I'm grateful for your help" Light turned to Mario Cap, smiling his I'm-so-beautiful-and-I-know-it smile, which made Mario Cap blush and doubt internally about his own sexual orientation. "But I'm really going to take my son home now. Thank you again"

"Yo-yo-you we-welcome, sir, I-i…" but Light was already gone, reaching towards Near, leaving another dazzed, love struck teen behind.

Light approached Near, holding his _Gone Girl_ paperback on one hand and the car keys on the other. He stared at Near, who simply stared back with a bored look on his face. After a few seconds like this, Light shrugged and lifted Near in his arms.

Near's smirk widened.

_Currently score: Near 3x0 Light_

"I missed you, _daddy_."

"Don't you think you are too old to be carried like a child?"

"Don't you think I'm too old to be taken to a playground?"

"You still sleep with the lights on"

" And I still like to be carried by my father" Near looked innocently at Light, big grey eyes locked with honey colored ones " Specially when he is taking me home, where _I should have never_ _been taken from_ in the first place

"Besides…" Near stuck up his head a little, taking a look at the Mario Cap kid who was left behind, still gazing at them.

" I never miss a chance to make new love admirers for my charming handsome father"

"Shut up. We are going to have a serious talk when we arrive home"

Near didn't seem to mind at all.

**xXx**

The truth was that Near was adopted.

Light and L decided to adopt him after countless attempts to have a child.

All of them failed.

It seemed that L Lawliet's body was not prepared to bear a child. Her lack of breasts, her too small womb and her supposedly atrophied ovaries could be good explanations for the issue.

Well, they might have been _not too good_, since after the doctor had stated all of them, L Lawliet was much prepared to punch the old man in the face.

_But_, said the doctor as Light tried to calm his offended wife, _another explanation would be her too fragile structure, which possibly make pregnancy out of question._

Fragile structure, my _ass_.

Light knew better about his wife structure. He still had a bruise on his back, a scar closer to his left eye, and a wrist red mark which didn't disappeared with time. All result of their first fight when she had hit him with a hell-of-capoeira kick.

L had gained some bruises of her own too. For some time, Light had regretted punching a girl, something he would never do if he knew from the start the L was _actually_ a girl.

But after being in familiar terms with her for so long, Light more and more regretted _not_ having punched her harder.

So in the end, they decided to go to an orphanage. A normal one. _None of this Wammy's House-too-bright-brats_, said Light. This too made L want to punch her husband on the face.

Which she did.

But who would have thought they would fall deeply in love with the albino kid of 5 years old with the cuteness-of-cute look on the face who was like Light, like L, a genius too?

_Well, maybe it's a sign_, said L, holding fondly Nate River in her arms.

Now Light didn't think it was a sign. No; it was a cruel joke, made by some mocking God in heaven, who liked to make Light suffer and pay for his too many sins.

_Yeah, one hell of sins_

Whatever. The kid had made his way through his heart. He was lost now.

"Really, Near, why do you always do that?" asked Light as he and Near drove home.

Near had been silent all the way, and only now Light decided to break it. He was angry.

Angry and _disappointed._

" Do what?"

"You know what I mean" Light sighed , eyeing Near trough the car's rearview

"Not wanting to go out, have some fun"

" I don't want to go out"

" Everybody has to go out sometimes, Near"

" Mum doesn't"

" Your mother is an antisocial psychopath. Keep that in mind"

" Oh, so you're _the social psychopath_?"

"Watch out your tone mister" Light frowned, his voice cold.

Near didn't respond.

Light continued

"All I'm saying it's that is good to hang out sometimes. Respire some fresh air, see new things, do stuff you like. You are 15 now; you're not supposed to act like a little kid anymore, and I'm not supposed to take you to places where you'll behave like one.

"I think it's high time you got…"

"Look, dad?" Near suddenly cut Light.

"Hm, yes?"

" Like the same way you dye your hair…"

Light was astonished by this.

" I don't dye my hair"

Near rolled his eyes

"Hm, ok. Right"

"No,really" Light was confused.

_What the hell this kid was saying? _

_"_ I don't dye it."

" Ok, fine. I was just making a point: like the same way you don't dye your hair, mum don't put hairspray on hers to make it looks naturally messy…"

"Wait a second" Light blinked.

He turned around to stare directly at Near. He almost forgot that he was driving, but that was okay; a car crash wouldn't be so tragic than to discover that his own wife had been deceived him for years.

Light was shocked.

"How come she put hairspray on her hair?"

Near smirked.

"Dad. Please. Did you really think that her hair could stick out like that with no product?"

Light was speechless.

_Currently score: Near 4x0 Light_

Near shook his head.

" Ok; you know? Forget it. Anyway, the point is: there are things you do that I don't get in the way because those things make you who you are a part of you; it's not easy to get rid of it and you don't want to"

"Well, this what happens to me" Near continued " I don't want to change. I don't like going out, I don't like doing stuff I like_ out of my house, _and on top of all…"

Near suddenly adopted a very dark expression that made Light wonder (just a bit) if Near was really adopted and not his real, biological son (that would explain the same puppy look that both L and Near wore on Light to get the things they wanted)

"I don't want to make friends"

This statement was dramatically finished with Near storming out of the car (since they had already arrived home) leaving behind a helpless Light Yagami who clearly didn't know what to do anymore.

_Currently score: Near 5x0 Light_

Ok, better end this score stuff before Light get too much depressed.

Light looked at his own reflection in the rearview, adjusting his perfect hair on place and giving an angry puff (_teenagers_), thinking of having a very serious discussion with his wife about their problematic son and about the (_wicked, ominous_) hairspray she had been using all this years just to fool poor, innocent Light of being in love with a girl who had never seen a hairbrush in her life.

But first, he had to play the role of the authoritative-good-worried-angry-offended father.

So he chased Near into the house, screaming things like "_You are in serious trouble, young man!"_ at him all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A**__: Sorry about the delay. I'm going to update chapter 3 tomorrow or if I don't, on Tuesday. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and views. A special thanks for LucaBlightIsPUCA who gave me strength to continue this story. I'm going to edit chapter one too, but if are already following this story you can continue from here, no need to come back to origins ( only if you want to see me adding more rubbish to the rubbish 8D). This chapter is about L, and may sound as filler, but actually is very important for the story. Just keep going and you'll find your way home (?)_

_Warnings: L being OOC but is on purpose so, let it be. Hm, and let me tell you the ages so you won't get too lost:_

_Light – 28 years_

_L – 33 years_

_Near – 15 years_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and I just love Edith Piaf 3 I was brought up listen to that kind of music, so if you start to wonder why my stories always have some old songs on it, it's just me expressing my musical taste._

_Enjoy __,_

_**xxx**_

For a totally random and completely unknown reason, L wanted to paint her nails.

It was like a deep realization, a suddenly bolt of lightning , a greater insight that struck L with such intensity that when she found herself, she was already bringing the house down in a search for the so called enamel.

Just like that. An unexpected desire which couldn't be in any way denied.

Maybe that was what they called divine inspiration.

… Or maybe it was the decadent state of absolute boredom wherein L was that made her vulnerable to the hazy cobwebs of television advertisements, where some pretty hand showed up wearing a beautiful shade of deep red that elegantly covered the impeccable manicured nails ( the sensual feminine voice classified the color as " Furious Diva"). Then came the background music, the fireworks, handsome men with suits, a wink for the camera and the striking logo of the brand with some persuasive main-phrase.

Summarizing: one of the lowest brain washings that the actual capitalist world could have provided, making every mind in a drift prisoner of the claws of showbiz.

It could have been that.

But, we are talking about super genius L Lawliet, whose mind would never play the role of a helpless lady jailed in the dungeons of media influences. So, the last possibility is completely discarded.

Hah! Not in a million years this would happen. Not even if she was completely alone in home. Without her husband or son. And even with they let her without anything better to do while they were away. And there were no more strawberry cheesecake.

… All right, let's stick with the divine inspiration thing because it sounds more wise and touching.

So L was turning the house upside down, opening cupboards, rolling furniture, carefully inspecting every corner of every room, searching the shelves, slowly analyzing each one of the innumerous bottles of beauty products that Light kept in the bathroom. With extremely caution, she took in her hands the small jars, feeling the smooth texture of their glass, the perfumed scent that slipped past the lid, admiring the cheerful colors of the liquids inside…

And when she saw that none of those fancy shits were some damn enamel, she threw it all on the toilette and flushed it. The mute gasp of the toilette indicated that, further, they would need the assistance of a plumber. Not that L gave a damn.

She was irritated, bored and moody. She couldn't find anywhere a simple substance which would provide a lovely paint on her pale nails.

Well, at least she was already starting to feel like a "Furious Diva". Less worse.

But she still craved intently for that red in her hands. Not that she was a big fan of reddish colors but even so…

Hm… Maybe L Lawliet was in an unusual mood this morning.

She turns away from the toilette to face her on reflex in the mirror. She see the pale skin, the big dark eyes, the dark circles adorning them with perfection, and the wild black hair that kept falling all over her phantasmagoric face.

For the first time in her life, L Lawliet flinched under the mirror, disgusted by her own appearance.

L Lawliet has never been into looks. To say she was the most unself-conscious girl in the world was to take the matter lightly. L Lawliet didn't have a _single_ sparkle of vanity and she might as well have been born a female Frankenstein that she wouldn't have minded at all. She would actually find quite intriguing having so many different shades of green adorning her skin.

And the sewing threads would surely make good tattoos. Of course, if they broke L would be in serious trouble, but fortunately, L had Light. Light could fix it.

… if he still wanted to be married to a female Frankenstein.

So, to actually care about how she looked now, after 33 years of completely disregard about it, was something to wonder about.

_Seriously w_onder about.

She put narrowed her eyes at the mirror, running her hand through her hair, trying to comb it with her fingers. Soon the movement turned out to be unsuccessfully, so she looked around to see if she could find a brush somewhere. When she spotted one, a musical sound came from downstairs, reminded L that the TV was still on.

As she started to comb her hair with the brush, she tried to listen to the music that was playing. She could distinguish the melodic sound of accordion, played in French style. Soon the lyrics began, and L could easily recognize the bird-like voice of Edith Piaf as she sang _La Vie en Rose._

L was surprised by the fact that it was playing such an old song at the food's channel (she was watching it to see if she could find the receipt for more strawberry cheesecake). Of course that when the show was about French culinary, it was common to hear some French music playing along the sound of the chef's voice, as he prepared all the instruments for the creation of the new dish. But the songs that played were usually new, pop songs that were the tops of the tops at the moment. She's never heard something as _La Vie en Rose_ playing on that programs.

As she wondered about that, Piaf continued to sing about the man she loved and how he made her whole life turn into pink. L never did quite understand the meaning of the lyrics. She'd never paid attention to the song before. But now, as listen to it, she actually thought that the French words made some sense.

Maybe it was another married thing.

Had finished combing her hair (in the end, her hair was still a mess with no big improvement), L put a hand on one of her sharp cheekbones and pinched hard the skin that covered it. She wanted to give it a pinky tone, but instead she got a red mark. She smirked at the red spot on her face, mocking herself for getting on her cheeks the color she wanted to put in her nails. She started to pinch the other cheek, not realizing that she was singing _La Vie en Rose_ smoothly under her breath, joining Piaf.

Soon Edith's bird voice started to intone how her man took her in his arms and held her close ( "_Quand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas…")_ and L was moving accordingly to the music, quietly dancing alone at the bathroom floor, her arms around an invisible Light Yagami.

.would be smiling at her and his honey-brown colored eyes would sparkle like never before. She would be smiling too, feeling warm and light-headed, sinking at the romantic atmosphere that filled the room _(actually_, the bathroom). She tried to imagine herself wearing a long dress and giggled at the thought.

Somewhere hell was freezing at the sound of L's giggle.

There was something wrong. First the nails, than the hair, and now _La Vie en Rose_ and dancing like a school girl who had been kissed for the first time by the boy she liked.

There was something _terribly_ wrong.

But tell me; who can point what it was when the world was turning into a lovely shade of pink?

_(" Il me dit des mots d' amour, des mots de tous les jours…")_

In L's mind, now Light was bending down, making his face closer to his wife, as he put his lips one her ears, almost kissing them as he whispers…:

" _NEAR! COME BACK HERE!"_

L blinked, snapping out from her dazzle.

The sound of the door busting open, following by rushed steps and Light's irritated tone that filled L's hear making no more possible to hear the music that came from the TV.

Well, that was quite unexpected.

L exited the bathroom, making her way to the corridor, when a familiar albino bumped into her. Near looked up, staring at his mother face as she stared back, a bit distressed by the sudden encounter.

Near blinked inexpressible at her.

"What happened to your face?"

L put an absent-hand in her face, looking confused.

"My face?"

"It's red"

_Oh_. She had totally forgotten about the red marks she had inflicted on herself, as if it was some _rouge _she wanted to put to bring color to her face. L suddenly felt embarrassed about the whole scene she had made this morning: wanting to painting her nails, searching around the house for "Furious Diva", singing along with Edith Piaf, picturing herself and Light dancing when she didn't have a clue how to dance properly without stamping on her partner's feet.

To actually wanted to feel pretty. To _be pretty._

She wanted to punch herself for the stupidity that had filled her mind, wondering what the hell was up to her, but she stayed there, her face as expressionless as Near's ( except by the wide-confused look she had on her eyes), trying to keep her cool.

She had a reputation to ensure after all.

"I think I might have had an allergic reaction to one of those nasty mortal poisons that your father keeps in the bathroom covered as miraculous beauty medicines"

"Fascinating"

L nodded

"It could have killed me"

"I'm sure it could" said Near, his face showing that he had accepted the lie and wasn't going to mention anything about it. A silent agreement between mother and child.

L cleaned her throat.

"So, did all go well back in the park…?" but before she could get a proper answer Near was already gone, storming into his room and locking himself in.

L blinked, titling her head to the side.

Soon, Light was occupying the spot where Near once was, banging angrily at the door of Near's room.

"Near, open the door! Near!"

L stared at her husband.

"Well, I take that as no."

Light turned to face L, suddenly aware of her presence. He shot her a cold look, narrowing his eyes as if he was trying to analyze her.

"Are you using hairspray?"

L froze. Did Light have noticed that she had used his brush to comb her hair and mistook it as hairspray?

_You never know, when you are you married to an ex-mass murderer._

"I…I…"

" You know" Light gave a deep sigh, interrupting whatever excuse L could come up with. He looked tired. "Never mind. I'm going to prepare lunch now. Did you eat something already?"

L shook her head.

"Good. We are going to have Chinese chicken"

L agreed, even though she hated Chinese chicken. What she really wanted was cake, but she was afraid that her own voice would give in the evidence that she had done something she was not supposed to do.

And besides, Light didn't look like he was on good vibration, as he headed down stairs with hard steps, clearly aliened of the catastrophic messed state that L had left the house.

Well, better this way.

"Did something happened?" asked L, regretting doing that when Light turned around to look at her once more. He looked like the devil himself.

"There is no winning with _your son_. Just that."

O-oh, he used _your son_ instead of _ours_. Bad thing, _really_ bad thing.

L decided it was better if she stayed away from Light until lunch, until he calmed himself a little. She walked quietly to her room, trying not to make any noise that would irritate Light more, not daring to wonder what he would do to her when he discovered that she had made his imported shampoo disappear.

She even felt her heart stopping a bit, as she heard his voice from down stairs directing at her.

"And why the hell were you watching Piaf's life documentary?"

Oh. That explains something.

Even though she had left the TV on the food's channel, where she had seen the advertisement of "Furious Diva".

These mysterious things of life.

Maybe it was not divine inspiration. It sounded much more as _intervention._

_Well, _L shrugged as she headed to her room, not noticing that she was murmuring Piaf's melody as she walked on the rhythm of the song.

_Let life be on rose._


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A:**__ If I hadn't gone out to the cinema every day on the carnival holidays, this chapter would've been updated sooner xD It was fun writing it, so I hope you like! I'm only going to update the next chapter when I find a beta for this story, which may take a while, but I'm sure I'll handle this. Keep following the story and sending me some feed back . It's really important to me to know if you are liking it or not, I like to receive all kind of suggestions, critics, whatever._

_**Warnings**__: OOC-ness, but it's all on purpose. Oh yeah, I hope you are aware that there is no death note in this fanfic, but I'm not going to spoil my story. All you need to know is that Light was Kira, but Kira was a mass murderer without supernatural powers xD' This all willbe revealed later on the fic. Oh yeah, I'm not a Twilight hater or anything, I just couldn't help but playing around with the idea, so, Twilight fans, I hope you can forgive me. Another thing: Listen to "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" by Elton John before reading this chapter. If you do that, you'll understand the whole humor of the car scene xD_

_And Yey! Light was singing "Good morning, Starshine!" from the musical "Hair "( I'm just too musical nowadays…)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and never will. But some day I will be the one marrying Light Yagami. Wanna bet? :D_

_-Enjoy,_

xxx

The rest of the day passed without any great event. Near remained in his room all the remained hours that followed the morning episode. He didn't talk to his parents either. The bangs at door had stopped, so Near guessed Light was still disappointed at him, so much that he refused to give up his pride and just burst the door open, even if he had to break it to be successful. The only time Near heard someone knocking again was when L carefully placed a bowl of Chinese chicken in front of his door. The knocks were quiet, indicating that Light didn't know that L had brought some of the lunch for Near.

It was not the first time that his mother had done this. Every time Near would lock himself up in his room, L would always bring the meals for him. She wouldn't tell him to get out, scream or even beg for him to exit his fortress. L knew the son she had and she knew it was no use to try to take him from his currently lonesome state. If he was like this, it was because he wanted, and in some moment he would eventually come back to earth. Some might call this maternal instinct, but Near knew it was much more about how alike L and himself were. She would leave his share of the meal and, not saying a single word, would calmly walk away. Near would hear the sound of the shoeless steps of L's feet disappearing and as he opened the door a bit to pick the bowl of food, he would wonder if L and him wouldn't be truly blood related, feeling grateful for her simple gest.

But this time, L not only left the Chinese chicken (by the large portion she gave him, he couldn't help but think that the bowl contained not only his share but hers too) and walked away. She stood there for some minutes; Near could hear her slow breathing as he leaned his head against his side of the door. He was curious about what she was doing there, standing straight in front of his room in totally silence.

Then he heard the soft sound of her own head leaning against the door too and the monotone voice that was so characteristic of hers calling softly Near's name.

"Near?"

He didn't answer, but she knew somehow that he was listening, so she continued anyway.

"I know how it feels. To be and _wanting_ to be completely alone."

Silence.

" It's much more easier to keep people away from you, to feel comfortable with just yourself as company. But you see, there'll be times when you'll wonder how it is to feel something different than the things you already feel on your own"

Near leaned closer to listen better.

" You'll start to wonder, and, when without realize, you'll be wanting to actually feel, to be no more alone. I'm not saying you'll have some deep realization that we humans are natural social beings and we can't be alone because it's in our nature and bla bla bla …you know, all this rubbish people who can't get a boyfriend or girlfriend talk about? Forget about it."

Near smirked, stiffening a chuckle as he imagined his mother shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

"What I mean it's that one moment you'll get so bored that you'll need to reach out for something or someone. No lovely dovey feelings; just plain boredom and tiredness with your own self"

"Your father and I just want the best for you. It may sound cliché, but it's true. We both know how it is to be in such a state of solitude that you can't even tell apart alive from dead."

For a moment, L's voice was sudden filled by such a deep emotion that made Near surprised. The she gave a small sigh and her usual expressionless tone was back.

"We won't be here forever. One day, you'll wake up and it'll be only you. You are young now, but think about it. Don't let time pass and fool you, Nate. Never do that"

Then L turned around and walked way. Near stood still for a few seconds, trying to understand the meaning behind his mother words. L never had spoken with Near like this before, she was not the type of mother who would give moral speech for free. She'd never been like Light, who would constantly object about Near' habits and his often reclusion. Mostly of the time she would ignore the topic, not wanting to mutter her opinion on the subject.

But now she had actually given him advice.

Like a warning.

Near opened the door slightly and took inside the chicken for him to eat.

As he ate, he couldn't stop ponder about what was coming before him.

His mother had given him a subtle warning. He'd better prepare himself.

_Things were going to change from now on._

Near wasn't disturbed anymore for the rest of the day.

xxx

At night, L was sitting on hers and Light's shared bed in her usually position, cuddling her thin legs as she watched her husband preparing himself for sleep.

There was no newness in L watching Light; she's been doing this for the last 11 years, after all. And she was not even the first to do such a thing. Everywhere Light Yagami went, he was under constantly surveillance from people who would pass by him. Light attracted too much attention. There was just _something_ about him. It wasn't just his good looks. Some kind of invisible magnet pulled all eyes to him and wouldn't let them go away until the young man's figure was out of sight.

Since the first day they've met, L had noticed this. As the two of them read the welcoming speech for the new year's students of To-ou university, L had felt the awkward pressure of everyone in the room staring toward them.

Correction: Not _them_. The poor narrow minds were already bewitched by Light's presence.

Light wasn't unaware of that things. It was in the way he looked, in the way he would keep his head up and even in the way he spoke: He knew all eyes were on him, judging, expecting, _admiring._ Standing there, in front of that huge crowd, one look from the corner of her eye to Light, and L knew that the guy was a natural actor.

A very good one.

Still, despite his excellent performance as he read his part on the speech, L could point some little things that, looking closely, would give away his disguise, even just for a bit.

As she had concluded, Light was an actor. And like every actor, he would make the same, smallest fleeting movement that showed all the tension he was under by playing and living a role. And in Light Yagami, L recognized it by the way he walked.

The so called "grace" that Light put within his walk was too rigid to be claim natural. His steps were slow and calculated, his arms would be precisely positioned by his side and would always move accompanied with the rhythm of his pace. His shoulder would be stiffed and his posture would look like he was some kind of princess who was learning to walk by having books on top of her head. He walked like he was a parading beneath a spotlight, but in slow motion, like he was trying to make it less professional and more natural by slowing down. Real models would definitely cry if they saw their walk distorted by some pretentious kid who was just going to a supermarket. There weren't even flashes accompanying him as he pretend to elegantly choose the brightest apple to put in the cart.

So L had noticed, learned and absorbed all this by her first encounters with Light Yagami.

Her conclusion? The person generally known to be the perfection of human kind was a fake.

…And he was Kira.

But that's another story; let's get back to the present.

Now, the man L stared at the very moment was a totally different version of the boy she once knew.

Light still moved like he was an enchanted being of pure gracefulness. But now his daintiness looked native, like it was all along entwining within his veins. Not only native; _god,_ it was like he was dancing. He looked so airy walking around the room, gentle picking his night gown from the closet, his whole body almost made by ether and looking so slight, _so light._

After 10 years of marriage, L was still impressed by the true nature of her husband.

She would still be intrigued by the chainless, boundless, _free_ way he was around her. No masks, no cover; just plain heavenly hellish Light Yagami.

… And he even looked more feminine than her.

This didn't impress L much ( _Light _was the one who had a beauty salon instead of a bathroom, after all), but she couldn't help but twitch her eye when Light undressed himself and put on his night gown, showing every inch of skin from his perfect shaped body.

… Damn, his skin actually _glowed_ in the moonlight.

That should sound romantic, but _come on; _it was L, the woman, the wife, who was supposed to have a moon bath and make the guy fall deeply in love for her hell of supernatural neon skin.

Not the contrary.

_That's it; now, the shit got serious._

"Light-kun has a beautiful skin."

Light stared at her, finishing dressing his gown.

"Hm?"

"I said that Light-kun has a beautiful skin."

"I thought I've heard that. I was actually wondering_ why_ you said it."

"Because it's true."

"Right."

"Really. It's so beautiful that actually glows."

Light raised an eyebrow to her.

"It's a compliment, Light-kun. I would like if you didn't acted so snobbish and actually thank me for making it."

"Oh ok, then. _Thank you_, L"

"You are welcome, Light-kun"

Light rolled his eyes, as he moved towards the bed. He lied languidly beside L, the night gown exposing a bit of his thigh.

L stared at it.

Silence.

"What are you doing?"

"Staring at your thigh."

"Because…?"

"I'm admiring it"

"_Good for you_. Now please, stop it." Light shifted uncomfortable in the bed, covering his exposed skin.

"What does Light-kun do?"

" Do what?"

"To his skin. I'm really quite impressed by its shine."

"I don't know, L. Maybe it's the moon."

"Maybe; but despite the moonlight, Light-kun's skin has a natural glow. Do you pass some kind of product to make it look like this?"

"No, L."

"Bronze powder?"

"_No"_

Silence.

"Oh, I know, I know! Light-kun is in truth one of those glittering vampires of that lovely novel that called _Zonelight. _Now it's the moment you're going to tell me you don't drink human blood, but mine is too sexy for you to ignore and then you're going to say you love me and we will try to have sex, but it won't work because you are afraid you'll bite me, when I actually want you to do it. And then more vampires would come, a shirtless werewolf indian boy and then glitter and glitter, and more glitter mixed with some creepy Italian guys and then…"

"…_What_? No, L, stop saying non-sense! _"_

Light gave a deep sigh.

" Look: I'm no glittering vampire and I think you should have figured it out already since we've been _married for 10 years."_

"10 years and five months."

"Yeah, right. _Sweet of you_ to be counting the months"

"I'm all sweety for you, Light-kun."

"…Thanks, I guess. So back to the point: No, I'm not a vampire, I don't drink human blood and I'm not afraid of _biting _you while we are having sex."

"Oh, Light-kun! You nasty, nasty boy."

"And as long as I live in that house, no shirtless fancy indian boy with a lycanthrope problem or Italian folks will be entering here so soon. Ok?"

"Ok."

"And it's not _Zonelight_, L. It's _Twilight._"

"Oh. Whatever. It's all _light _anyway."

L and Light stared at each other.

They both smirked.

"Lovely."

"I try to."

"What's the matter with you today?"

"What does Light-kun mean?"

" I don't know, you just seem… different."

L froze.

_Hecaughtmehecaughmehecaughtm e_

…even though she didn't know exactly in _what_ she was caught.

Light narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing L. He moved closer to her.

" … Are you really sure you don't use any kind of gel or hair fixator?"

_Oh, please, not again._

" I'm sure, Light-kun. I would've known if I used such a product, but since I don't even know how to use it…"

The Light reached out a hand to touch her hair.

Oh, _shit._

_Now he'll figure out that I used his hair brush. I'm sure; there is no escape. Look at him; he just knows. He is running his fingers through my hair and it's feeling the invisibles mental waves that the stupid comb left on my hair. That bastard is his accomplice; oh god she's going to give me away. I know it, I know it. Look in the way he is striking my hair, he is going to hit me anytime and…_

…_hum… this actually feel good….hum…_

And suddenly Light's touch stopped, just when L's was closing her eyes, like a puppy who was enjoying too much the caress.

Light smiled, somehow satisfied by what he's found.

"Just unbelievable smooth as always; no signs of any substance"

L snapped open her eyes, realizing slowly the breath she didn't know she was holding.

_Thank god._

L felt relieved, but she spoke quietly, afraid her voice would fail.

"Why was Light-kun insisting so much on knowing if I use hairspray or no?"

"Nothing."

"Now it's the time for_ me_ to say: 'Uhum._Right'"_

"… It was just something Near said."

L blinked.

"… Near said that I use hairspray?"

"Yes, to get it to be so wild and spike." Light motioned towards L's hair. L ran her fingers through her dark locks, almost unconscious, thinking to herself that maybe she wasn't being so stupid after all for wanting it to get straight. Even though her hair was really smooth to the touch, it didn't behave and right now she was sure it was one hell of a mess, sticking out to every possibly direction.

So, it was not something _so abnormal_ to want it to look all right.

Right?

… And _come on_; the bangs that keep falling into her eyes? That was really _irritating_.

_Forget about combing; I'm going to get a haircut._

"But it's stupid, really. Forget I mentioned it. Geez, he even said that I dye my hair. Can you believe that?"

Silence.

L stared at Light.

"What?"

"You really don't dye your hair?"

Light stared back in disbelief.

"Of course not! What the hell?"

"Well, I believe Light-kun is a native Japanese man, so it was only natural to me to deduce that Light-kun would inherit the same common technical features that every Japanese native is born with…"

"L, you know that not _every single Japanese person_ has black hair and dark eyes."

"I'm aware of that Light-kun, but you have to considerate…"

"You're only excusing yourself because you were the one who told Near I dyed my hair."

"What? Of course not! I'm deeply disappointed with you, Light-kun! Really, to think I would have small talk with my son about my husband's hair care habits…"

"…L?"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up, ok?"

L looked offended.

"First you unduly accuse me and then you _gently ask_ me to shut up? I'm outraged by your behavior."

"Hum."

"And before that, you were impeaching me of another unbelievable thing. You were really insensitive, Light-kun. Definitely, with we were on a different situation, I would…"

"I'm worried, L."

Light sigh slowed and buried his head between his knees. He seemed too tired, his own physiognomy so tense that she barely could recognize him as the man who was walking around the room like a ballet dancer, just a few moments before. He curdled up, like a child; like the lost, lonely teenager he had once been, too scared of his own self.

Of the monster who kept banging at his soul.

L forgot all about her indignation as she felt a sudden urge to reach out for him, lay down his head on her lap and strike his hair, like he was doing some minutes ago. She would've love to hold him, to cover him, to keep away the dark shadow who always craved to possess him once more; just to engulf Light Yagami with blackness and void.

To destroy the _light_.

She was seeing that shadow now, but in a different form, in the form of a little boy who was so dear to both of them that they could barely describe.

She wanted to comfort Light. She really wanted.

But she held herself back and instead gazed him with the much tenderness she could get from inside her.

Light titled his head up a little and stared back with the same fondness.

They didn't talk for a while; their eyes transmitting the words their mouths didn't mutter.

Then Light broke the silence.

"Do you think he will hate me?"

"Children always hate their parents, Light-kun. Specially, the ones in Near's age."

"I just want the best for him."

"I know you do. We all want it."

"But I… I still feel guilty for not telling him."

"Well, he would discard the idea from the very moment you told him."

"I know it. So do you think it was right to keep it a secret?"

L stayed silence for some seconds, thinking.

Then she spoke:

"I don't think it was right or wrong. It was your decision. Maybe it would be easier if you had told him, even if he didn't accept at first. But now it's too late to regret anything."

"So in other words, you really do think I am wrong."

"Light-kun, you know it's not that. You see, I just don't see the point in all of this. I think Near is perfectly well in his own currently state and I don't think that changing it would somehow improve him in anyway. But as you already said, I'm no one to talk about this matter so I will just support anything you decide."

"I'm just… afraid, you know?" Light admitted and L knew how hard it was for her husband to admit such a thing "I'm afraid he'll become like us."

"I don't see the problem if he became like me. He would grow perfectly happy, that's for sure"

"L."

"Well, he might get a little trouble about socks or sickness, not to count on the all-wake hours…. Sometimes he will feel _just a little bit_ lonely but…"

"_That's not what I meant."_

"… I know, Light-kun."

" He… he is so alike us, L. I mean, _god_, he has the same look I had when I was his age. Most of the time, he looks blankly at everyone, but then, just a bit, I can see it, L, just like me. That little spark of despise, disgust, _of hate…_I… I don't want him to… Oh my god, and if he too…?"

"_Light Yagami, look at me."_

Light looked astonished as L took his face with her both hands, and forced him to stare into her big opaque dark orbs.

She held his head firmly.

" Now listen. Near is our son. It's only natural for him to look upon us as models; not matter if he is adopted or not. We've been living together since he was 5; every hour from _every single day_. It was rare the moments that the three of us were apart. It's no surprise if he acquires one or two habits from me or from you. But for god sake, he is a child. Children do that. They copy her parents, even if they don't want to. They will do that until they have experimented all possibly personas their forming minds could create. And then they will choose one who will accompany them for the rest of their lives. But that doesn't mean that they will choose one who is exactly like their parents. It's not certainly that children will become like her parents. And in Near's case, I can assure you: He'll not, _ever_, commit the same mistakes we did. _He just won't. _Did you understand me?"

Light nodded, wide-eyed.

L's voice deepened.

"I've promised you that I would never, _ever_, let _him_ come near us again. Not as long as I'm breathing. I promised you, and that promise is still valid."

Light nodded again, this time slower but more confident.

L smiled at him, slight caressing his cheek.

"You should rest now, Light-kun. You need to restore your energies. This time, I'll just stay up until you fall asleep. When you do that, I will lay down with you and we both will be renewed for tomorrow. We need to keep ourselves together in front of our son, we can't wave like this. We are the ones supposed to make his teenage life a hell, after all."

Light laughed at that, now entangling his own fingers with L's, their foreheads touching.

"Like the common man say: 'It will all be okay'. So calm yourself and sleep. Tomorrow will be another long, usual Monday day. Right, Light-kun?"

"Right" Light stared at L for a few minutes longer.

"What?"

He smiled and her heart involuntary skipped a bit. He hardener affectionately his held on her hand.

"You_ do_ seem different…but that's not at all bad."

He leaned closer, brushing his lips on her ear (_"almost kissing it as he whispers…"):_

"Thank you for everything, L. Good night"

Then Light Yagami turned off the light and lie down his head on his pillow, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

And L was left very much wake in total darkness, wondering how, after all this time, she could still feel butterflies in her stomach every time that handsome boy was near her.

xxx

Near always unlocked his door before he fell asleep. He would keep it locked for all day (at least, in the days he decided to don't move more than two inches from his bedroom); but, maybe for a safety precaution, he would grant the door knob with the ability to ran free, facing no obstacle when turned, while would slip under his white covers and have a good night of sleep.

The door disposable for anyone who dared open it.

But; from now on, Near decided to behave differently.

Safety precaution, _my ass_. He would lock the door with seven keys.

_At least._

He would not make the same mistake twice.

It all started with the morning sun of a beautiful September Monday. Near felt the first rays of light touching his eyelids, warming his face with the announcement of a new day. He felt comfortable, curdle up in his bed, so he actually smiled with his eyes closed, overwhelmed by the feeling of calm and peace.

A new day, a new mood! And what a mood! Even though Near didn't like Mondays all that much, he was unexpectedly filled up with high spirits this morning. He had this strangely sensation that this particular day would be fine.

Really alright.

_Like the common man say: 'It will all be okay'_

He felt he could even make up with his father.

He really thought it.

… but that was before he felt someone staring at him.

_Well, almost could._

Near opened his eyes to meet other four pairs , who immediately locked sight with him.

L and Light were standing still beside his bed, wearing two identically smirks on their faces.

Near recognized that smirks.

_That's what you get when you have two psychos as parents._

"_Good morning, starshine! The earth says hello!"_ Light said in a sing-song like voice.

"Didn't I tell you, Light-kun? Near-chan is such a light sleeper! We didn't even make a sound!"

"Indeed!"

Near blinked, straightening himself as he sat on the bed.

"… How long have you two been here?"

"Oh, just a couple of minutes."

"We've just arrived."

Near shifted his gaze from Light to L and back to Light

Repetitively.

"Am I going to have lessons from both of you today?"

His parents smiled.

"Hum, not exactly."

"You know that we never teach together."

Near took a quick look at the alarm clock next to the bed.

"… So why are you two here, waking me up at 6 o'clock in the morning?"

"We just wanted to make sure Near-chan wouldn't be late."

"Yes; it's your big day, after all!"

Silence.

Near was clueless.

"… My big day?"

They both nod.

Then Near dared to ask the question that he would regret having done it for the rest of his living days.

" Why?"

For a few moments, Light and L just stared at Near with a batman's villain expression. And, before he knew, two arms were lifting him, taking him abruptly away from his dear bed, carrying his too much small teenage body out of his own room.

He looked up to see his mother following after him, closing the door as they exited the room, her slender fingers holding the strap of something.

He risked titling his head up, just a little over Light's shoulder, to see what that something was.

Near saw L carrying a bag.

A school bag.

Near's eyes widened absurdly as some words took over his hearing, ringing hard at his ears.

_Things were going to change from now on._

Near opened his mouth.

Xxx

Near screamed all the way to the car.

He screamed in the top of the stairs, he screamed as he was descending the stair case, he screamed in the living room, he screamed as he passed through the door's main house, carried by his father slim but too strong arms(debating was inutile, Light's hold was impossible to slip past; screaming was the only thing he could do).

He screamed at Light's ear, he screamed at L, he screamed at a random bush in the garden.

He kept screaming, even when he was finally inside the car, chained by the seat belt, and when Light turned on the car's engine and they started moving, Near was screaming.

He was still screaming when L turned on the radio and "_Goodbye Yellow Brick Road_ "started playing.

Light snapped his fingers when he heard the first few notes of Elton John's piano, his other hand on the steering wheel, driving.

"Oh! I remember this song!"

"One of the best of Sir John's repertory."

"Certainly."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Near continued.

"Do you recall the lyrics, L?"

"Only the chorus, Light-kun." Then L stopped to listen to the song.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, wait! I know this part!"

"Me too! It's _'This boy's too young to be singing…'_"

"'_The blueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss'!_" L completed with her deep female vocal.

"Come one, Near, sing along with us!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" '_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh_!'" L,Light and Elton John singed, repeating Near exactly.

"Great Near!"

" Mum is _so_ _proud_ of you!"

" What a lovely voice you have!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Come on,now say goodbye to yellow brick road, Near."

" '_Goodbye to yellow brick road' _" Elton John responded instead of Near.

" '_Where the dogs of society howl_!'" singed L.

" _'You can't plant me in your penthouse,'_" Light's turn.

Then the both of them:

"' _I'm going back to my plough!'"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

"Near, the part of the _Ahhhhhh!_ it's over now. You're a bit out of time."

"Wait for the next chorus time, dear."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!"

Near was in a yellow brick road of hell.

Xxx

After being thrown out of the car, right in front of the odious, detestable school gates, his body stretched numbly on the pavement, not daring to lift a limb in this ominous nightmare, watching with rage eyes his father's car disappearing from view just afterwards a cheerful _"Have a good day, Near! You __**will just love**__ high school!"_ from both his parents and Near was done.

Yes. He was definitely _done_.

The students stared at him, sending confused looks and he could just imagine the gossip he would cause.

An albino fifteen-year old boy, recumbent in the middle of the school's ground, staring at the sky.

At least he had stopped screaming.

And as some stupid monitor picked him up, babbling rubbish about how he couldn't be lying on the dirty ground when class had already started and that it was just too bad enough that he was wearing sleeping clothes (well, they were actually _his usual clothes_), dragging him like a rag doll across the campus, Near could only think of one thing.

He changed from screams to something much more understandable and logic.

A simple phrase that he muttered under his breath, as the other kids looked at him like he was some kind of white hobbit.

He stared back at them with flaming grey eyes.

He could feel them shivering under his gaze.

Or maybe, they've heard his words, after all.

_I'll kill you all._

_Killkillkillkillkillkillkill illkillkillkillkillkillkill_

_Xxx_

"So guys, say hello to your new classmate: Nate Yagami!"

Silence.

Everyone stared at Near.

He stared back.

The room tensed up.

A girl started crying.

Silence (except for the constant cry from that random girl).

"…Hum, so Nate, ahm, do you want say something to the class?"

Near stared at the teacher.

_Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill_

"… Ok, you may sit now."

One boy joined the girl's crying.

Someone whispered:

"You know, I think we have an albino Sadako in our class now."

_Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill_

Xxx

"… So the equation's answer is…?"

"y!"

"z +2!"

"w.(z+2-y)!"

"Wait; weren't we trying to find the 'x'?"

" I think the answer is 0."

" I can't answer this question. It's against my religion principles"

"The answer is cow!"

Silence

_Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill_

"… What? What did you say, Yagami?"

Silence.

Everyone stared at Near

_Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill_

"…That's what I thought. Nate Yagami here is right folks; the correct answer is actually the letter k!"

The students shivered.

_Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill_

Xxx

" And how do we say 'notebook' in Spanish?"

"Pero!"

"Gracias!"

"Muñeca!"

" No hablo español!"

"… what was the question,again?"

" É contra os meus princípios responder essa pergunta!"

"I think this is portuguese,not Spanish."

The teacher sighed.

"It's _cuaderno_, children."

General surprise exclamation.

"Let's try another one: So, how can I say 'death' in Spanish?"

Silence.

_Muerte muerte muerte muerte muerte_

"That's right, Nate! Muerte!"

Near looked at the female teacher.

"… let's finish for today, class."

Everyone nervously agreed.

_Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill_

xxx

"Can anyone tell me which were the consequences of the Russian Revolution?"

Some students raised their hands.

" Mariah?"

" Free bread?"

"No. Russell?"

" Xbox 360 for everyone!"

" ?"

"… a blu-ray _Anastacia_ animation DVD?"

"No."

"They were abducted by aliens!"

"Vote for women!"

" It's against my religion principles to answer that question."

"The answer is k!"

" No, no, no! Come on, folks! It's no so hard! Think of an easy one!"

Everyone stopped to think.

Near raised his head, meeting his teacher's eyes.

_Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill._

The teacher's face brightened.

"Yes! The Romanov royal family was killed! Thank you, Nate!"

The teacher smiled, as the other students muttered low something like "_albino Sadako_".

_Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill Kill kill_

Xxx

At the final class before lunch break, Near was languishing in boredom.

He was just too bored to actually wish someone dead.

He just wanted to die. To kill himself. To jump out of window and be over with it.

How can these kids stand this earth's hell called high school?

Near stared at his own desk, where a ball point pen given by L rested, untouched.

He fixed his look on the pen.

_Forget about the window_

_I'm going to stab myself with this pen._

And when Near picked up the pen and started to approximate it to the direction of his throat, someone knocked at the door.

All the students tuned their attention away from the Torricelli equation on the black board to stare at the door.

The door opened a bit, and a senior girl head stuck up from the former gap. The girl looked at the class, then at the teacher, who was staring amused at her.

"Excuse me, . I hope I'm not interrupting your class."

"Oh, don't worry Linda. I've just finished to correct some exercises."

"So, can I and my friend have a little talk with the class about the spring project?"

"Sure, make yourself comfortable."

_Please, make yourself shut up and die _thought Near bitterly, as he wondered if he continued if his suicidal plan or not. When it was just the teacher and the class, it was okay. He hated them already; he didn't give a damn about how they were going to clean the floor after his blood was spraying it all over.

But he didn't know this Linda girl, and by the way she looked, he was not sure she could handle well the scene of a fifteen year old boy stabbing himself with a pen. She looked like a plain, innocent girl, who wouldn't hurt even a fly.

So Near sighed heavily, as he put the pen down, looking by the corner of his eye Linda gesturing to someone behind the door, calling to enter with her.

Linda walked to the front of the class and her companion followed her in, just a few seconds later.

_Oh, great, just another plain stupid girl to stop me from killing myself and…_

Then Near's jaw dropped.

_Hard._

And it was not for a new scream.

Near's eyes widened, his whole body tensed, his heart skipped a bit and his mouth dried as his eyesight was totally filled by the sight of _an angel_.

A pure, _real_, beautiful _angel._

And it's heavenly voice filled Near's ear, like music, better than the Elton John's song from early morning, as the angel opened her perfect, little mouth to speak gently the following words…:

"Ok; which of you, dirty brats, will sign up for the stupid contest that I'll surely win?"


End file.
